The Truth About Sauron
by StrawberryChick
Summary: A little something to do with how the bad guys are the ones who always lose. Sauron's POV — how HE was really innocent. =) R&R plz!!!


Why do the GOOD GUYS always win? Why don't the bad guys ever win? Here's why - the "good guys" are CHEATERS! Yup, many of us have known it from the start, but none of us ever dared to believe it .  
  
You might want to have read the Silmarillion before you read this . or know much about it, because, otherwise, you shall be confused. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belonging to Tolkien belongs to me. If it belonged to me, that would make me Tolkien . and, sorry to say, I'm just can't admit that that's true. Because, ya know, it's NOT. And, also, I'm not sayin I think the elves are evil. By all means, I don't - elves rock, man! But, haven't YOU ever wondered at how odd it is that the good guys always win? I know *I* have. And here's my little enterpretation of it.  
  
The Truth About Sauron  
  
It was all SO unfair.  
How was it that those foolish little pointy-eared long-haired I-know- everything-because-Ilúvatar-made-me-in-his-likeness elf tarts managed to outsmart him every time?  
And those long-bearded wrinkly old fellows posing as Istari, great among the Maiar. So what if that Gandalf character had learned from Nienna herself? Had HE been the most trusted of all of Morgoth's servants? Was HE the one who had beaten a pulp out of the great Elf-Lord of Finrod Felagund in a battle of sorcery? NO.  
And who was the one that had made the Master Ring? Certainly not Celebrimbor. No, indeed; it had been Sauron who had done that. HIM who had done that. And did he get an ounce of credit for perfecting the art of ring-making? Of course not; he had had war declared on him. How could he help it if the incantation sounded a bit ... well ... evil? All he had been trying to do was make the greatest of all the achievements in his art. Fëanor had done it. Yavanna had done it, too. What was wrong with dear Sauron giving it a go? Traitor his left big toe - it had been THEM who had turned on HIM.  
Ooh, it made him mad. No matter what he did, it could never please those elven, egotistical, arrogant, snobbish, excuses-for-Firstborn ... beings.  
He had blamed it on his bad luck, at first. But now he was quite certain that it wasn't only those elflings and those wizard fools that had been against him. It was the Valar, too! They seemed to hate him with a passion - but there really seemed no reason for them to. His Master, Melkor, Morgoth to some, had been one of them, had he not? Certainly it was just jealousy - Melkor had indeed been greatest of the Ainur. Ilúvatar hadn't much liked him, either, and all because he'd simply wanted to be creative. It had all started, after all, when his Master had simply wanted to do something new and unique. Was that not a sign of intelligence? Apparently not, because Ilúvatar had told him off and embarrassed him in front of all the other Ainur ... and was that not a surefire way to create hate?  
No, none of this was his fault at all. HE was the victim in this situation. The Orcs had understood that. They had been able to empathize with him. Everyone hated them, too. Just because of their nasty looks and habits - was it not a sign of character to be able to see past all those things and look into the person inside? Sauron did so, and they hadn't been all too bad. Sure, they weren't the smartest things in the world, but one cannot choose one's intelligence. Some were born gifted; others weren't. The poor Orcs couldn't help that.  
It was because of their lack of intelligence that Sauron had taken over Mordor in the first place. The Orcs needed a refuge where they could go and not be constantly harassed and made fun of. They could only have that if he did it for them. They simply weren't smart enough to do it themselves. He didn't blame them for it, though. It was something that couldn't be helped.  
So, once he'd achieved that, he'd decided to build himself a house in the middle of it all and take a nice, quiet retirement where he could see the beauty of Orodruin and live amongst his friends, the Orcs.  
And that's more or less all there is to it. So, you see, anything you've ever heard about Sauron being evil is certainly extremely untrue. You were most sadly misinformed. We hope you can find it in your hearts to accept this and realize that, though the "good guys" ALWAYS win, they do not win through the "good guy" means they would have you think they did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R, please! Tell me what you thought, and what you do think about this subject ((that I might add, to cover more)). :) No flames if you can really help it - they will be used for amusement and I'll be able to laugh my head off. I'd say you'd be the one at fault there, as you'd be making a fool of yourself. *shrug* Whatever. Happy readings! :) 


End file.
